If You Leave
If You Leave is the thirteenth episode of Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on February 16, 2007 in the United States, and on April 9, 2007 in Canada. Summary Manny's parents want her to come home, and she agrees. Meanwhile, Marco gets paranoid and worries if Dylan is cheating on him again. Main Plot Manny's parents want her to come home after the tragedy at Emma's house, and to Emma's surprise, she agrees. Emma can't seem to tell Manny how she feels though since she has a spirit squad competition and a brand new boyfriend to balance. Emma can't hide the fact that she feels ignored and when she thinks J.T.'s death is being glossed over, she decides she really doesn't have to hide her feelings anymore. Sub Plot Marco worries Dylan is cheating on him again, but when he follows Dylan to confront him, Dylan reveals he is moving to Switzerland to play hockey. Trivia= *This is the second time Marco suspects that Dylan is cheating on him, but this time, Dylan actually wasn't. *Mia was shouting "GO HOME LAKEHURST!", but she was an actual Lakehurst student before. *This episode is named after the song "If You Leave" by OMD. *This episode was originally titled "We're Not Gonna Take It". *Holly J. is not seen on the Lakehurst Spirit Squad. |-| Gallery= IfYouLeave-1.jpg IfYouLeave-2.jpg IfYouLeave-3.jpg IfYouLeave-4.jpg IfYouLeave-6.jpg IfYouLeave-7.jpg IfYouLeave-8.jpg IfYouLeave-9.jpg IfYouLeave-10.jpg IfYouLeave-11.jpg IfYouLeave-12.jpg IfYouLeave-13.jpg 58765.jpg 855.jpg 344.jpg 47457.jpg 5676.jpg 7567.jpg 567.jpg 6456t.jpg 56423.jpg 752.jpg 455.jpg 543.jpg 343f.jpg 664.jpg 433.jpg 3443.jpg 323.jpg 44d.jpg 33f.jpg 22d.jpg 11e.jpg 765.jpg 555.jpg ImagesCACXP593.jpg Mandam.jpg Man.jpg Dam2.jpg Manny-emma.jpg Sean if you leave.jpg Gohome.jpg Publication1.jpg Goman.jpg Emma if you leave.jpg ImagesCASHXRE0.jpg Coote.jpg Tumblr m7du0gwfp01qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m7dtskIkTR1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m7dubdaHDN1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m7dtfgVBGj1qc1tpr.jpg Mdgas.jpg Fdfa.jpg Tumblr m7dtvn5vTO1qc1tpr.jpg Mylan.jpg Darco.jpg Ifyouleave.jpg IYL2.jpg 03--.jpg A;d;.jpg Emany.jpg Memma.jpg Alld.jpg 01s.jpg 02s.jpg 03s.jpg 04s.jpg 05s.jpg 06s.jpg 07s.jpg 08s.jpg 09s.jpg Tumblr m7du71kxVb1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m7dudo8gDA1qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi-next-generation27.jpg 178121.jpg IYL.jpg 456464.JPG |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Marie V. Cruz as Julietta Santos *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Mark Forward as Judge *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *David Krae as Julien Gerber *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black Absences *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= :School Marquee: "Metro Spirit Squad Finals" :Emma (to Manny): If the school printed money, your face would be on it. :Manny: Yeah, and I'd use it to buy you a big box of "shut up." :Emma: J.T. is gone and people like Manny just want to pretend it never happened & I'm pissed! :Manny (to Emma): So, I got your text. What did you want to show me? :Emma: This. This curb right here. This is where it happened. J.T. died here. :Manny: Em, you don't have to show me this. :Emma: No, I think I do. This whole thing between us. It isn't about Lakehurst or Damian. It's about what happened here two weeks ago. |-| Featured Music= *''"I Survive"'' by Holly Lindin *''"Go Anywhere With You"'' by Beautiful 2000 *''"Maserati"'' by Jim Mcgrath & Tim Welch *''"Raw Joy"'' by AA Soundsystem *''"Commerce"'' by DL Incognito *''"Unbroken Silence"'' by Jonathan Inc. *''"It All Adds Up"'' by Anamaria & Shalom |-| Link= *Watch If You Leave on YouTube *Watch If You Leave on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes